


Bubblegum

by ansonaire



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansonaire/pseuds/ansonaire
Summary: 他跟踪那个男孩已经很久了，就像农夫辛勤劳作只为等待果实成熟，今天就是收获的时候。





	Bubblegum

他跟踪那个男孩儿很久了。

就像猎豹追踪羚羊，鬣狗围剿鹿群，他能想到更多相似的比喻，也自知这不是什么光彩的事情，却仍旧自诩为农夫，终日辛勤劳作只为等到果实成熟的那一天。

老实说，这并不是他的错。

从一个月之前在福利院见到那个男孩儿之后，他就逃不开了。那个孩子才是罪孽。他清楚地记得，当时为了参加儿童节的庆贺典礼，不得不去便利店买了一打糖果。他可是很不屑这种用廉价的水果糖去吸引幼童的把戏，能被这么低劣招数骗来的孩子也都是平庸的货色。但是没别的办法，福利院的保卫有双鹰一样的眼睛，他总得先把自己混进去。

人流涌动，吵闹不停，即便有样貌可爱脸颊柔软的孩子贴近他，缠着要糖吃，也抵消不了被人群推搡的烦躁。他趁着没人注意偷偷拆了一块巧克力放进嘴里。接着，他就注意到了那个男孩儿。站在角落，乖巧又安静，对上他视线的时候会羞涩地躲开。

巧克力融化在他的嘴里，而那个男孩儿的滋味竟比巧克力还要甘甜。他就像一块淋满了糖浆的冰块，叫人只想含在嘴里，化成一滩水液。

他不想显得太刻意，却受不住欲望的骚动，庆典还未结束就想方设法打听到了男孩儿的名字。院长和老师们都不太喜欢他，只知道他叫“威尔”，连姓氏都记不太清。但他很兴奋，一个不受欢迎的孩子如果失踪了肯定不会有人发现，他试过很多次了，他知道这样的孩子是最好的目标。

可惜威尔是个聪明的孩子，他从不跟陌生人接触，或者说是任何人。每当他借口过来询问他一些事情，即使只是假装好心地打个招呼的时候，威尔都只是低着头不说话，把他亮晶晶的蓝眼睛藏进乌木似的凌乱碎发后。他想尽了各种方法逗他说话，有时候恨不得打痛他，就为了听听他的痛呼。他迫切地想知道从那个粉红色的小嘴里蹦出的音节有多好听，他想得快疯了。

又一次在出租屋里靠着偷拍的照片发泄过后，他摩挲着手上黏腻的浊液。他等不下去了，果实无论有没有成熟他都不想再等了，他要得到威尔。

那天天气很差，太阳窝在云层后面不肯露面，黑压压的云层重叠，一看就是要下雨的架势。他觉得很幸运，如果雨声很大的话，就没有人会听见那孩子的求救声。

他去糖果店买了一些糖，他想买巧克力，它们总让他想起威尔巧克力色的卷发。但是他记得有天看到威尔和他的朋友在一起的时候，威尔吃了一颗泡泡糖。所以他放弃了巧克力，从货架上拿了两块泡泡糖。

福利院的孩子们聚在操场上踢球，再恶劣的天气也打消不了他们的热情，这是孩子们最讨人喜欢的地方。他远远地看了一会，对着他们白嫩的小腿被及膝袜包裹着，咽了口口水。这是一份巨大的诱惑，但是他们都不重要，威尔才是最好的。

他晃晃悠悠地走到福利院的后山，他知道威尔喜欢待在那里，他和他的好朋友在那里偷偷养了一只狗。他不喜欢威尔的朋友，也不喜欢威尔养的那只狗。他决定了，只要威尔能乖乖的，他就留下那只狗；否则，他不介意晚餐添一道菜。

威尔坐在一棵白桦树下面，他身边坐着一个小女孩，他认出来，这是威尔那个朋友的妹妹。威尔看见了他，他站了起来，看上去很紧张但是没有逃走。真是个聪明的好孩子。

“先生。”威尔的声音一如他想象中的好听，软软糯糯，让人不由得期待起他哭起来是什么样子。

“威尔，你还记得我吗？我在儿童节的那天有来看过你，我还给你买了糖。看，你爱吃的。”他从口袋里掏出糖，那个女孩子看他的眼神让他很暴躁。

“谢谢您，您是个好人。”威尔接过了，慢慢地撕开了包装，从里面扯了一半给女孩子。“米莎，给你。”

“我想留给哥哥。”

“那我们去找他吧。”威尔说着就牵起米莎的手往山后走去。

“可是威尔，我想找你谈点事。”他着急了，恨不得把米莎一头撞在树上。

“我得先帮米莎找到他哥哥。您可以跟我们一起去。”威尔真是个善良的孩子，他似乎羞于辜负陌生人的好意，脸颊瞬间变得红扑扑的。鬼使神差的，他答应了。

秋天的山林非常美，红色的野草莓埋没在枯黄的树叶下，灰绿色的枯枝上长出白色的菌菇。威尔走走停停，偶尔摘下树根旁的野花给米莎做花环。他跟在他们后面，手偷偷伸进裤裆里揉着胀到发疼的下身。天使一样的威尔，就像长着一双白翅膀似的，光着脚踩在泥土上的时候仿佛就是童话书里的小仙子。

真想把他的尸体裸露在森林里，在他的嘴巴里放上花骨朵，看着他被土壤腐蚀。

那一定很美。他暗暗发笑。

“先生，其实我认得你。”威尔突然转头，吓了他一大跳。

“是、是吗？我就说你肯定记得我，我在儿童节的时候跟你说过话来着。”

“在那之后我也总见到你。”威尔拉着米莎站上一块小土坯，他面无表情，说出来的话让人汗毛直立。“在宿舍外边，在操场上，在厕所窗户外面，我经常能看见你。你在那做什么呢？”

“这不是因为我很喜欢你，想天天见到你么。”双手从裤兜里拿出来，他慢慢地越走越近。一般的孩子现在应该害怕得想要逃跑了，但是威尔没有，而且看着他的样子就像看着死人。

“你没有你说的那么喜欢孩子。相反，你讨厌他们。”他顿住了，威尔继续说道，“你喜欢引诱他们跟着你回来，用廉价的糖果和食物欺骗他们，然后再把他们一片片撕碎。你想要证明孩子是愚蠢的生物，你觉得像这种愚蠢的东西活该被骗，活该去死。”

他神经质地笑着，抽进了一大口寒气，甚至被呛出了眼泪。他错了，他不应该这么好心。他要先撕了这孩子的嘴。“所以呢，自作聪明的小鬼，你以为你说了这些有什么用？乖乖下来，到时候我……啊！”

腿上被什么锋利的东西狠狠刮过，他痛得跪倒在地上，紧紧抱着快要断掉的右腿——该死！他小腿上的韧带肯定都断了！那个狗娘养的贱人，小杂种1他一定要……他后颈上一痛，随后就晕晕乎乎地倒在地上，血一下子涌上他的口鼻。倒地的那一刻，他模模糊糊地看到了一双孩子的腿，还有一把沾血的斧子。

======

“我什么时候才可以挥动这个？”威尔冲斧子揪了揪鼻子。

“等你被吓到极限的时候。”汉尼拔甩了甩手汗，虽然不愿意承认，但他刚才的确是紧张地要死。对面是一个成人，而他们三个只是个十一二岁的孩子，如果他没有瞄准好，或是男人提前发现了他的偷袭，他们今天都得死在这。“一早解决了他就没这么多事了。”

“谁会相信呢？院长会说是威尔又在幻想了。”米莎皱着眉头，汉尼拔揉了揉她浅金色的发顶。米莎把刚刚在路上编好的花环戴到他的头上。汉尼拔冲威尔得意地笑道，“没有给英雄的奖励吗？”

威尔耸耸肩，他在男人身上翻来翻去，最后从口袋里摸出了一包泡泡糖。

“喏，给你。”

汉尼拔一脸苦闷地接过，从里面扯出一块粉色的胶状糖块扔进嘴里。

“我还以为会有一个吻的。”他说的含糊不清，“不过这也不错。”


End file.
